1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a picture frame assembly, and more particularly, to a picture frame assembly which facilitates attachment thereof to a wall or other support structure, while facilitating replacement of the pictures mounted therein without full removal of the picture frame from the wall or support structure.
2. Background Art
Picture frames have long been used to display photographs, paintings and the like. They provide a decorative finish to the underlying item and provide protection as well. Various picture frames have been developed for use, including picture frames which facilitate attachment to a wall, which facilitate enhanced picture placement and removal within the frame, and which facilitate storage of additional pictures therein for convenience.
However, there has been a deficiency in the art with respect to picture frames for displaying single pictures or panoramic composites of a plurality of pictures which can be mounted to a wall, yet, can easily be configured with replacement pictures. In particular, picture frames generally require removal from the wall prior to replacement of the picture. This is especially problematic with highly ornate and heavy picture frames, as such frames are difficult to handle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to overcome the deficiencies in the prior art. This object as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.
The invention comprises a picture frame assembly which includes a body, a picture retaining assembly and a mounting assembly. The picture retaining assembly is associated with the body, to, in turn, facilitate the display of a picture within the body. The mounting assembly comprises a wall engaging assembly attachable to a wall and a pivoting engagement assembly. The pivoting engagement assembly is hingedly associated with each of the wall engaging assembly and the body. In turn, the pivoting engagement assembly is capable of facilitating rotation of the body between a display position to a set-up position. In a preferred embodiment, the body further comprises an outer frame and an inner frame.
In another preferred embodiment, the picture retaining assembly further comprises a plurality of anchor blocks, a plurality of clamp bars and a fastening assembly associated with the anchor blocks and capable of selective coupling with a portion of at least one of the plurality of clamp bars to substantially retain a picture between the clamp bar and the body.
In one such preferred embodiment, the picture retaining assembly further comprises a transparent substrate. The transparent substrate is positioned within the body such that the fastening assembly associated with the anchor blocks and fastens a picture between the clamp bar and the transparent substrate.
In another preferred embodiment, the pivoting engagement assembly further comprises a wall engagement assembly interface and a frame engagement assembly. The wall engagement assembly interface includes at least one support rod positionable within a channel of the wall engaging assembly. The frame engagement assembly including a hinge member attached to the at least one support rod and to the body, to in turn, facilitate hinged movement therebetween.
In one preferred embodiment, the channel of the wall engaging assembly comprises a support rod guide associated with the wall engaging assembly.
In another such embodiment, the at least one support rod is associated with a base, the hinge member associated with the base at the one end and to the body at the other end, to facilitate hinged movement of the hinge member relative to the body.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the body further comprises at least one decorative member attached thereto. Preferably, the decorative member comprises at least one side post attached to a side of the body.
In another preferred embodiment, the assembly further comprises at least one divider associated with the body, to, in turn, divide a display area into a plurality of areas. In one such embodiment, the invention further comprises at least one middle panel associated with the at least one divider, to, in turn, provide a decorative member to the at least one divider.
Preferably, the invention further includes a control assembly for controlling the movement of the body relative to the wall engaging assembly. In one embodiment, the control assembly further comprises a locking member. The locking member preferably further comprises at least one rest bar associated with the wall engaging assembly and a stop tab associated with the body.
In another embodiment, the control assembly further comprises a movement limiting member. Preferably, the movement limiting member comprises a support string.